1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wig supporting and drying apparatus and method of manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of wig supporting and drying devices are known in the prior art. Some merely include solid head-shaped support blocks on which a wig may be placed. Materials such as Styrofoam or cork have been utilized so that the wig may be pinned thereto. However, the inner support material of wigs mounted on such solid blocks does not dry efficiently because of the lack of air circulation to transport the moist air away. Other types of wig drying devices include hollow head-shaped supporting structures having holes disposed along the wig supporting surface, so that hot air may be forced from within such structures through the wig material to improve the drying rate. These device have often required electrical heating elements and blowers to heat air and force it through the wig. The known solid wig drying supports and the blowers are bulky and uneconomical to transport. Many are quite expensive, especially those which utilize integral electrical blowers. There is a need for an inexpensive wig and supporting and drying structure which maintains the shape of a wig during storing or drying, and which allows a wig to dry rapidly, even without the use of a blower or heater, and which may be shipped in large quantities without requiring unduly large and expensive shipping containers.
The state of the art is generally indicated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,340; 3,501,847; 3,662,574; 3,188,752; 3,320,681; 3,726,022; 3,757,429; and 3,819,930.